


"What is a 'date'?"

by Megafacts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy, Idiots in Love, John Brown is the best wingman, Kissing, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Romance, What is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: Henry asks Blackstone out for a date on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Black/White, Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	"What is a 'date'?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Inkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Inkheart/gifts).



> Elizabeth_Inkheart... PLEASE BE MY AO3 VALENTINES! I can't get enough of these boys and you needed a gift for this year for all your hard work well done on your book series. 
> 
> Please accept this gift as a show of my appreciation for you just being awesome.
> 
> For the timeline of my gift, I think it would fit if this happens between "In The Chain of Command" and "Affection".
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry if the behavior is off. I really tried my best with this one.)
> 
> P.S. All characters in this book belong to @Elizabeth_Inkheart in their "The Skeld" series. Please check the stories out, they're amazingly written and always have you begging for more.

_Today is the day._

Henry kept telling himself for a second week in a row. His heart pounded at the thought and his face got rosy whenever he got close to Blackstone and tried to ask just one simple question-

**Will you be my Valentines date?**

It was simple, just six words in total. He's the Captain for stars' sake! He can't just ask his Alien boyfriend out on a date without his heart beating harder and his palms getting sweaty. It didn't help that most of his crew saw his struggles and teased him for it. Mr.Citrus always checking in when he came to get his morning coffee.

_Did you ask him yet?_

The answer would always be the same no matter how hard Henry tried to push back the anxiety and nerves.

_No..._

The blonde sighed and put his face in his hands as he sat in his living quarters. The deadline was here, tomorrow was Valentines day. He wanted so hard to just go into Blackstone's living quarters and finally pop the question that's been on the tip of his tongue for weeks now. However...

"Captain?"

Someone was about to beat him to the punch line.

Henry looked up and saw his Security officer looking back at him. Blackstone didn't bother trying to hide his form which didn't bother the Captain in the slightest. Blackstone's skin was a beautiful charcoal color that contrasted sharply from his red eyes. Marks decorated his skin perfectly and his frills stood tall, reminding the human of a king's crown though it really looked like a breath taking mohawk. Blackstone's eyes looked into Henry's own, the blond Captain was awestruck with his alien boyfriend. Blackstone's frills vibrated as he watched his Captain's every move still. Henry quickly snapped into realization that Blackstone was patiently waiting for a response. Embarrassment pumped through his veins and his throat felt dry as he finally responded to the waiting alien.

"Yes Blackstone? What do you need?" Henry asked, heart pounding harder as Blackstone walked into his room and sat down next to him on his bed. Henry looked at his hands, their palms slowly turning sweaty, before looking up at Blackstone. Blackstone's ruby red eyes staring into his own blue ones. The fills on top of Blackstone's head still vibrated and the alien looked sad.

"Are you... Are you scared of me?" Blackstone asked and Henry felt his heart calm down from the confusion that filled his body. He raised a brow and put a hand over one of Blackstone's tendrils that rested on the alien's lap.

"Of course not, Blackstone! Why would you ever think such a thing?" Henry asked, frowning as Blackstone's frills slowly undulated. The alien looking sad, breaking eye contact with the Captain to look at the floor of the room instead. Henry felt the tendril he placed his hand over wrap around his hand and gave a squeezing grip.

"It's just... Every time we hang out I smell how nervous you are and your heart beat it's just... So fast..." Blackstone explained and Henry felt guilt root in his heart as he saw Blackstone getting more upset with every word he said.

"Hey hey hey- No Blackstone, I'm not scared of you." Henry explained and Blackstone perked up, looking back at his Captain with a confused look.

"T-Then why are you so nervous all the time? Henry, what's been happening?" Blackstone asked, his voice now going quiet like a shy church mouse. Henry swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and felt his heart pound once more.

"Well- You see... Blackstone I've been meaning to ask you a question..." Henry started, feeling a cold sweat on his body. Why was he so nervous to begin with? Blackstone surely wouldn't say no... Right? Blackstone raised an alien brow at Henry's response.

"What question has you this nervous?" Blackstone's sadness was now replaced with confusion, dashed with a good pinch of fear. His frills going up again and vibrating once more. Henry chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. Wanting desperately to slap himself on the back so the words would spill out of his throat and he'd get it all over with but when he looked into Blackstone's eyes his throat would close up and he couldn't get anymore words out.

"Um- Well- You see I um... I've been wanting to ask you to..." Henry's voice died before he could ask the serious question. His free hand gripped his pants tightly as he tore his eyes away from Blackstone's. He felt Blackstone put his tendrils over his hand that was on his lap. As if he was trying to comfort the nervous wreck of a Captain.

"Yes?" Blackstone's voice broke the silence and Henry closed his eyes. Brain screaming at him to just ask the stupid question already.

"I- I wanted to- IwantedtoaskifyouwouldbemyValentinesandifwecouldgoonadate!" Henry quickly let the word vomit leave his mouth at lightening speed, his eyes opened and he looked to Blackstone. Henry's face felt like it was on fire from how warm it was. Blackstone gave a surprised reaction before it turned to one of confusion.

"What?" Blackstone asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. Henry's heart clenched at the sight.

_So cute..._

Henry took a deep breath before asking once again. His heart still thumped against his ribcage and he felt like a nervous wreck but it was already out there. There was no going back now.

"Valentines Day is tomorrow and um... Since we have this relationship I wanted to spend it together. I know we haven't really been on an official date yet so... I figured it would be nice to have our first one on the day meant for love." Henry explained and Blackstone was quiet for a second before speaking once again.

"There's a day for love? Also- What is this... Valentines? Why must I be it?" Blackstone asked, curiosity on his features and Henry felt realization slam into his body at Blackstone's words.

_He doesn't know..._

"Well- Valentine's Day is a day for love but it's also a day of appreciation for those you care about. On this day most people give gifts, cards, and go out on dates. When I say I want out to be my Valentines, I mean I want to show you and only you love on that day. Saying 'You're my Valentines' means you are special to that person who says it." Henry explains and watched as Blackstone soaks up the information like a sponge but still looked confused.

"Does this mean we can not show love the rest of the year and only on that day?" Blackstone asks, voice full of confusion. Henry chuckled and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course not. Love is shown year round. Valentine's Day is just a day that focuses on the feeling of love and it's when most people think it's a good time really show their feelings to their loved ones." Henry continued and Blackstone gave a thoughtful look to his Captain.

"I see... When I'll happily be your Valentines if you get to be mine." Blackstone purred, frills relaxing on top of his head. Henry smiled as the sight in front of him, his chest was full of that warmth many called love.

"Just one more question." Blackstone broke the silence once more and Henry used his thumb to massage one of Blackstone's tendrils. The two kept making eye contact with one another once again.

"Yes?"

"What is a 'date'? Is that not a number on the calendar?" Blackstone asked, eyes full of curiosity and Henry felt his smile widen at the curious alien. Memorizing every figure of the coal colored skin and every mark that covered Blackstone's skin.

"A date, in this situation, is where two people, most commonly a couple, come together and do an activity together to make a strong bond. Most dates consist of watching films on a TV, going out to eat, or doing an activity both of the people like. People also date to see if they are compatible with that other person. Dates are a romantic stage of a relationship between others. Now, the date I wanna go on with you is a bit fancy but you don't have to dress fancy... I asked John Brown to make something for us after dinner so... I say just skip the group dinner so we can eat after. Okay?" Henry explained, Blackstone visibly trying to keep up with the information that was given. The alien was quiet for a long moment before nodding.

"I see... Well... I accept your offer of a date Henry." Blackstone said and Henry felt relief crash into his body like a harsh ocean wave. Now there was only one problem left... What was he gonna wear?

"I um... Would you be okay if I wore a suit for this date of ours?" Henry asked, heart skipping a beat at the idea of kissing Blackheart at the end of the night but that was going too fast at once.

"If I had a suit that fit me then I'd wear one myself." Blackstone confessed, looking down at the ground once more. Henry could practically read the sadness on his boyfriend's frame. Henry pulled his hand away from Blackstone's tendrils and wrapped his arm over Blackstone's shoulder. He felt the alien under him jump at the sudden touch and look up at Henry who gave his extraterrestrial love a smile.

"Eating in work clothes it is."

* * *

Henry threw himself into work so he wouldn't think about what innocent Blackstone was probably telling the others over the scheduled dinner. Henry was currently skipping lunch so he wouldn't get teased relentlessly by his crew over what he did just the other night. If they teased him so much before he asked, how much will they tease after the fact? Henry shook his head to get rid of the thoughts muddling his brain. Focusing back on the task at hand before his mind drifted once again. Thinking back to seeing Blackstone leaning on the doorframe and asking if he would be coming to the Cafeteria with him. Henry kindly rejected his offer and said he was busy with work. He didn't really have to do half the work he was doing at the moment yet, their due dates were months away. Henry sighed, giving up as stopped working for good. He leaned back into his swivel chair. Feeling for the card in his suit pocket. A card he made himself, just for Blackstone and Blackstone only. He put his heart and soul into every word of the letter and the design. Most would say what he wrote down was cheesy or sappy but he didn't care. It felt like he was confessing his love for Blackstone all over again with this one card.

Henry glanced at the time and took note that dinner would be dying down by now and John was probably working hard on their date meal. He didn't ask for much, just a steak and a side of mashed potatoes with some fruit for dessert or something simple like that, but knowing John Brown, he's probably going all out. Henry let out an anxious sigh and looked at the ceiling. Zoning out so he wouldn't feel last minute nerves as strong as he does right now. He closed his eyes and let time just zoom past him as he zoned out and thought about Blackstone.

"Henry?"

The Captain jumped at the sound of Blackstone's voice breaking the silence of the room. He quickly looked at the time and saw almost an hour went by, his gaze traveled over to Blackstone and gave a flustered smile to his boyfriend.

"Hey Blackstone, how was dinner with the others?" Henry asked, seeing how Blackstone's markings deepened into a blush. Telling him exactly how it went without words.

"They all definitely had something to say on the matter... Did you really struggle for over a week just to ask me?" Blackstone asked, stepping into the room and Henry stood up from his chair. Cheeks feeling hot as he gave a sheepish nod.

"Yeah... I was nervous you'd say no to my offer..." Henry confessed and looked at his hands. Playing with them till he felt tendrils on his shoulder. He looked up to see a more then happy Blackstone.

"Why would I ever say no to something like this with you? This is some human courting stuff we missed out on, of course I want to so these kinds of things with you." Blackstone purred, the alien absolutely beaming with joy. Henry smiled back and wrapped his arms around the alien. Pulling his love into a hug at which the alien wrapped his tendrils around his Captain with no hesitation. Henry listening to the faint sound of Blackstone purring. They held the hug for a few seconds longer than necessary before breaking it. Henry taking Blackstone's left tendrils in hand.

"Let's hurry to the Cafeteria before John has our heads on a platter." Henry joked, making Blackstone laugh before they set course for the Cafeteria. Once getting inside they saw the lights were dimmed aside from light leaking in from the kitchen and a candle in the middle of one table. The table had a vase of fake roses and silver ware already places on opposite sides. The two looked at each other before heading over to the lone table with a candle. Henry not remembering telling John to do all this extra theatrics on their date.

_Nope, John definitely did all this himself._

The two loves sat across from one another and there was a silence aside from the noises coming from the kitchen. Henry couldn't find anything to say aside form the usual lunchroom banter. He needed date banter, this was important. Henry opened his mouth to say something but Blackstone beat him to it.

"How was your day?" Blackstone asked, thanking John as the chef brought them drinks and their meal. John muttering under his breath to the Captain about how they were late. Henry gave an apologetic smile before the chef left for the kitchen once more, leaving the couple alone.

"It's been good. I was thinking about this all day." Henry admitted and felt shy as Blackstone let out a happy purr, "What about you?"

"Same for me. I was bewildered about the idea of this day being about love and the fact we were having a date tonight." Blackstone confessed as they both started to eat their meals. John sure never failed to cook something amazing. Henry wanted to talk more but he couldn't stop eating some more of the meal presented to him. He finally ripped himself away from eating though his hungry stomach was against the idea of not eating the food that was currently in front of him. He ghosted the card in his pocket with his hand before looking up at Blackstone. Seeing his alien love happily cutting up his large cut of meat and throwing it into the large mouth on his midsection.

"Um... Blackstone? I made this for you, it's okay if you don't have a gift for me." Henry says and finally takes out the nicely decorated card. Blackstone stopped eating and looked up from his meal, his markings going a deep color once more.

"Henry you didn't have to." Blackstone said shyly, taking the card from Henry's outstretched hand. The Captain took note of how handsome the alien looked under candle light. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend as Blackstone used his tendril to open the card and he read the inside. Blackstone was silent and still for a moment before his red eyes got moist and a purr slipped from his throat. Henry smiled at the reaction as Blackstone put the card down before looking at his Captain.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked, that question was the understatement of the year as he could see how happy his boyfriend was. He watched one of Blackstone's tendrils move and lay over his hand. The alien still purring loudly.

"I loved it. Thank you, Henry. I only wish I made something in return." Blackstone said, Henry grinned and shook his head.

"You being here with me if a gift all in itself, Blackstone." Henry said and a comfortable silence fell over the two. Looking into each other's eyes before Henry's stomach growled for attention, ruining the moment. Henry's face felt hot as embarrassment went through his blood as Blackstone chuckled.

"Well, John would kill us if we let this food get cold so let's eat." Henry said and Blackstone nodded in agreement. Pulling his tendril back to his side of the table as both went back to eating.

This time the silence was comforting and peaceful as they focused on eating. The last thing either of them wanted was the anger the cook who made this just for their date. Blackstone sighed in relief as his stomach mouth ate the last of his meal. The coal colored alien just throwing the bone that was attached to the meat into his hungry mouth. Shutting it once again, the Captain got an idea. Henry smiled happily as he finished his food. Seeing the steak bone was the last thing on his plate, he picked it up and offered it to his boyfriend.

"A tasty snack for my favorite alien in the whole star system." Henry complimented and Blackstone let out a happy thrill as a tendril wrapped around the bone and his mouth stomach opened. Throwing the bone inside before closing once more.

"Why thank you, my amazing Captain." Blackstone complimented in return. Henry felt the smile on his face get more goofy before the two heard John walking over.

"Glad you guys liked your meal, here's dessert." John said as he took their dirty plates and gave them both a small bowl of mixed fruits. There wasn't a lot cause there's no way any of them wanted Blackstone get hyper from the natural sugar in the dish. Henry smiled at the chef before John went back to the kitchen. Definitely washing dishes at the moment from the sounds that came from the kitchen.

"We both owe him one after this." Blackstone spoke up and Henry turned to look at him. Laughing softly and nodding, using his fork to get some fruit.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Henry chuckled and Blackstone thrilled softly. The two ate their small amount of fruit before Henry got up. Taking the bowls and silverware. The lovebirds looking into each other's eyes once again. Henry getting lost in the ruby red eyes of his alien love, heart thudding softly as he couldn't imagine a galaxy without Blackstone next to his side. Henry finally broke the silence as he spoke.

"I'm gonna take these to John. Mind waiting here for just a second?" Henry asked, Blackstone nodded. A soft purring sound coming from the alien.

"I don't mind at all." Blackstone replied and Henry took this as the 'go ahead'. The Captain leaving his Security officer at the table as he slipped into the kitchen. Seeing John Brown in the middle of doing dishes.

"Hey John, thanks again for doing all this. If you want help cleaning everything up then-" Henry started as he slipped the dishes in his hand in with the dirty dishes, about to help scrub a few but John Brown pushed him away and gave him a look.

"I can handle cleaning up, I was happy to help. I hope you two have a nice night together." John said, Henry smiled and nodded, hoping back the urge to give the chef a hug.

"Alright. Happy Valentines Day, John." Henry said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the Cafeteria.

"Happy Valentines Day." Is all John said in return. Henry looked across the Cafeteria to his boyfriend who was watching him expectantly. Henry smiled and walked over, standing next to the alien before holding his hand out for Blackstone to take.

"May I walk you to your room?" Henry asked, Blackstone purred and his right tendrils wrapped around Henry's hand. Standing up to his full height effortlessly.

"Please do." Blackstone purred and the two walked down the dim halls of the ship. Blackstone kept purring softly as they walked. Slowly getting closer to the Security's Officer's room. Henry tried to stop at the door but Blackstone had already opened the door and dragged them both inside. Henry's heart rate increased once more as the door closed behind him. Being inside Blackstone's room wasn't part of his plan but it was a welcome change of plan. Blackstone went to his bed and sat down, Henry following close behind as they still held hands. The air suddenly felt a bit awkward as Henry couldn't find anything to say so Blackstone spoke instead.

"The others told me that after a date, the other usually invites the one who asked into their room. They didn't really tell me what happened while inside though... Could you tell me?" Blackstone explained, blissfully ignorant about what the crewmates were hinting at. Henry felt his face get set aflame and his palms get sweaty. Pushing away any dirty thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"Well um... We could cuddle." Henry offered, mouth feeling dry. Blackstone tilted his head at the suggestion before Henry wrapped his arms around the innocent alien and pulled him tot he bed so Blackstone was laying on top of him. The Captain kicked off his boots before he let his feet onto the bed. Blackstone didn't say anything as he just wrapped his tendrils around his Captain. Henry felt the warmth of Blackstone and his heart skipped a beat as Blackstone's eyes looked into his own. They held each other for what felt like hours. Changing cuddling positions till they found a position that both of them liked. Looking into each other's eyes as they bodies tangled together in a loving embrace, tied together as if they couldn't stand another second separated. They were silent as breathing filled the air and the sound of blankets moving as one of Blackstone's tendrils pulled the blankets over them. Henry smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips gently over where Blackstone's lips would of been if the alien was a human. Blackstone purred loudly and the lovebirds held each other tighter. Sleep heavy in Henry's eyelids, with his eyes half lidded he pulled back from Blackstone. Only for Blackstone to lean in and keep their faces inches from touching one another again. Getting lost in each other's eyes and touch for the last time that day.

"Happy Valentines Day, Henry." Blackstone spoke quietly, Henry smiled as he felt sleep start to get it's hold on him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Blackstone."

~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked it! I also drew Blackstone cause he my favorite in your books. Sorry not sorry Henry.

I forgot his frills were a light grey until AFTER the drawing was finished. Sorry for the mistake but I hope you still like it!


End file.
